


Sherstrade 3 - Possessive Sherlock

by TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead



Series: Drabbles/Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Sherlock, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead/pseuds/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about someone flirting with Greg and Sherlock getting really jealous and possessive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherstrade 3 - Possessive Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



> This is another one I wrote for loveinthemindpalace :)

Greg and I are in a restaurant for our 6 month anniversary of being...partners. It's only Angelo's so nothing too fancy or unfamiliar, just good food and a delighted waiter who keeps telling me how wonderful it is that I finally found someone. Anyone would think he's only just found out but this is how Angelo has been since day one!

"So...six months since you decided to put up with me." Greg begins, grinning like an idiot. Well, thinking himself lucky to have me, Greg must be an idiot. Not that I'm complaining, "Can't believe we made it this far."

I blush softly, "If anyone is putting up with anyone it's you to me. The only way we wouldn't have made it is if you were to change your mind. I know I will not. I cannot."

There is that stupid, beautiful smile again, "Well I'm not changing my mind either so I suppose we're stuck with each other." Greg takes a sip of his wine contentedly, "Which is brilliant."

I nod my agreement, "Very." soon the food is brought over not by Angelo but by an insipid, giggling woman who seems determined to acquire Greg's attention. This is her first day here, I can tell. Ugh, she can't seem to stop smiling.

She whispers a meaningless comment into Greg's ear - something about his hair and how it looks gorgeous even though it's silver - then winks and leaves. Why is there an unpleasant curling in my stomach? I don't like it. I want it gone. I want her gone.

We eat contentedly, talking and smiling and laughing in equal measure just as easily as we always do, then that woman is back to clear the table and offer dessert with another compliment for Greg. She is /flirting/ with him! How dare she?! Gregory is /mine/!

Still we choose to stay and the same woman returns with another wink for my Gregory. He doesn't seem to notice how much this affects me so I pretend it hasn't, trying to enjoy the meal and not irritate my lover. If I do, I'll draw too much attention to the fact that I am hardly worth his time and he may leave me for her or any other who is better than I. That cannot happen.

So I hide my envy and bask in Greg's presence for the remainder of the meal until she returns yet again for the plates and casually places a napkin with her phone number beside Greg's hand. That is too far and has me glaring in the direction of her retreating form.

"Sherlock, look. She left her number." Greg murmurs amusedly, oblivious to the daggers currently tracing the most painful areas of her body within my mind.

I scowl, "I know she did."

Greg takes my hand and this makes me turn to see concern written on his face, "Sherlock, what's up? It's our 6 month anniversary, you should be happy. What happened?"

"You are mine."

"Well, I know I am, sunshine. What's that got to do with anything?" bless him, Greg's confused and I love that on him.

I can't not explain when he looks at me like that, "Mine not /hers/." I spit out.

And there is the realisation dawning on Greg's face, "I didn't realise you'd be jealous. Sorry, I should have told her to go away or something." he squeezes my hand and smiled apologetically, "You do realise I don't like her, don't you? I chose to be with you because I want you."

He wants to be with me? That is...good, "So you are still mine?"

Greg nods emphatically, "Definitely yours."

"Mine." I grin and stand, pulling Greg out of the door with me so we can walk towards Baker Street but I need to be alone with him faster. I need to affirm that he meant what he said and still wants to be mine. Running over my mental map of the city, I suddenly veer us into an alley and slam Greg's back into the wall and crowd his personal space.

He gasps and widens his eyes, I can see his pupils dilate even in the dim light from the road, "Sherlock?" breathing heavier, pulse elevated, "What are you -?" he breaks off as I lean closer.

"Mine, Gregory. You are mine." I tell him lowly.

I wait until he breathlessly nods before closing the gap between our lips and kissing him furiously. Our full bodies are pressed together, his back must be cold from being held against the brick of the wall but it doesn't matter when Greg's mouth feels so good covering my own. Both of us battle for dominance and the weight of Greg's arms secures my shoulders.

Sounds I didn't know were possible are escaping each of us in turn and neither of us wants to surrender but I push Greg to the limit by laving my tongue over his until he relents with a groan. My victory is sweet and I make full use of it. I lap my way around his mouth and twirl our tongues together. Only when we both are in dire need of oxygen do I break away to take in a deep breath and another and another. We pant and just stand together, still wrapped in each other, for a long moment while both of us regain the ability to think coherently.

"That...was amazing. I am definitely yours." Greg whispers, "Couldn't be anyone else's."

I grin darkly, "Good. Now walk fast so I can give you something better to help you remember whose you are."


End file.
